


two slayers walk into a bar

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Relationship, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 64 "Are you even human?"
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Kendra Young
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Femslash February





	two slayers walk into a bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissBrunetteBarbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBrunetteBarbie/gifts).



“Are you even human?”

“No.” Kendra replied to the vague disgust and the overplayed bravado of the new Slayer. Then, she chose to share something that had bothered her, just to unsettle Faith back. “But I don’t think you are one anymore either.”

She scoffed, letting out a breath with the stench of rum through her blood-red lips. “Get out of here.”

“When I turned, it wasn’t like other vampires. There was something else inside me. It fought back. I think it’s inside you now, too.”

“Kinky.” Faith raised her glass. Kendra could tell she’d rattled her. Point for her.

**Author's Note:**

> From [this list](https://laufire.tumblr.com/post/641310737297489920/drabble-challenge-1-150) of prompts. I still take requests, if anyone's interested ^^


End file.
